Deadliest Warrior comics versus manga!
by kyuubigan
Summary: Any character from DC, Marvel, Wildstorm or any other comic versus any of anime's numerous champions! Taking your requests! Naruto vs Spider-Man? Midnighter vs Kenpachi Zaraki? Goku vs Superman? You name it, I'll write it! Please review to make requests!
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have hit a stumbling block on my rewrite of The Beginning.

In order to overcome this, I have decided to write combat scenes between manga and comic book characters. East vs West. Japan vs. USA. And I want you to give me characters that you want to see duke it out.

This is rather simple: to request a fight, please post a review with the two characters you want to see throw hands using the following example as a format:

Superman (DC comics) vs. Gildarts (Fairy Tail)

It would also be helpful if you could give me a summary of their abilities, especially if the characters are obscure.

Also, try to pick characters that either have similar abilities or similar mindsets, as this will make the fights more interesting.

Well with that said...BRING IT ON!!!


	2. Sample Fight

Well, since I haven't gotten any reviews yet (T.T) I'm just going to write up an example battle just to give you an idea of what you can expect.

**The Midnighter (Wildstorm comics) versus Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach)**

_Where the fuck am I ?_

That was the question running through his mind as he walked down the alley. The man was wearing a long leather trench coat over a black leather body suit, complete with a hard leather cowl that hid the top of his face. He checked his surroundings again just to make sure.

Stark white walls, red tiled roofs, and streets all done in the Feudal Japanese style. Off in the distance was a large mountain with another white tower at the top of the cliff face. The Midnighter was rarely rattled, but even he found the landscape a little disturbing. It was still nothing compared to the Carrier, but still...

All he could remember before waking up here was Jenny Quantum trying to undo some spacial rip that lead to the Bleed. The energy output was blinding, and he was rendered unconscious by sheer sensory overload. And when he opened his eyes, he was in this fucked up place.

_I don't like this, _he thought, _no shadows. No dark places to slink into. I'm too exposed here. Gotta find a place to hide or a way home. _

As if his thoughts had betrayed him, The Midnighter suddenly sensed this intense...presence...nearby. He swiveled to face where he felt the threat to be, and was met with the presence of this ogre of a guy. His features were sharp, his face weathered and riddled with signs of battle, including an eye-patch. His hair was done up in liberty spikes with bells tied to the end of each spike.

He was wearing part of a black hakudo with a white, sleeveless long coat draped over his bare shoulders. In his hand was what appeared to be a long-ass, beat-to-hell sword, the flat of the blade resting carelessly on his shoulder. Everything about this guy-posture, clothes, everything-screamed aggression. He looked like a guy who had seen and killed it all.

The Midnighter like him already. His combat computer and senses quickly analyzed the man before him, playing the fight to come millions of times in his head. All in half the time it takes to blink.

"Pretty impressive," the giant spoke in a rough but amused tone, "most humans can barely breath in my presence, but you barely look annoyed," the man's grin became manic, his voice excited, "You must be strong!," Midnighter smirked.

"You could say that," Midnighter said evenly, cracking his knuckles so as to avoid the spikes on his gloves, "But enough with the pleasantries-"

"Agreed!," the man roared before charging him. Midnighter's eyes widened as he sidestepped the super fast swing, realizing he had closed about thirty yards in a split-second. He had intended to keep the conversation going a little longer, but this guy was itching for a fight.

_Then again, so am I,_ Midnighter grinned as he continuously dodged and weaved around his opponents swings. The man definitely had skill, but he wasn't using any particular style. He was just swinging his sword. Midnighter frowned, realizing that this man's lack of discernible style would make his attacks much harder to predict. He saw an opening and delivered a jab that would turn a human head to paste...

But the blow sort of glanced off. Midnighter's combat computer quickly made the necessary tactical adjustments, accounting for the man's incredible speed, strength, and durability. The fact that the man still had that manic grin on his face meant that the blow either hadn't hurt him or he simply didn't care if he was injured.

_So he's either a tank or a berserker_, Midnighter mused as he kept dodging and countering. Despite the man's ferocity, Midnighter was able to land several blows that should have been devastating. He felt the man's ribs crack, his cheek bone shatter, and could see the tell-tale holes left by his spiked knuckles.

But the man was still fighting. Still grinning.

Then he started laughing.

"HAHAHA! Very good!!! You can actually hurt me! Finally!! A warrior whose determination is enough to make me bleed!!!," Midnighter kept a straight face, unperturbed by the man's ranting.

_Definitely a berserker_, Midnighter thought, _And the type that seems to get his jollies out of fighting deadly opponents. Pain and injuries mean nothing to this guy. He won't stop until he's dead...he's more like me than I thought._

Midnighter's computers flashed a warning, and he watched in slow motion as the heavily chipped blade bit deep into his chest cavity. Midnighter used a burst of speed to increase the distance between him and his foe. The wound didn't hurt (he had shut off his pain receptors before the fight started), and his internal healing abilities had already stopped the bleeding, but it was definitely a serious injury. Any normal man would be dead.

But he was not normal.

He was what he was bred to be.

An unstoppable super soldier.

Night's Bringer of War.

He heard the man's laughter.

"HAHA! Excellent! I was afraid I had killed you! This fight is just getting started, after all!," Midnighter simply grinned. A moment later his spiked fist crashed into the man's throat.

"Got that right!," Midnighter yelled as he began a furious assault of punches and kicks at a rate that would make even the fastest of super heros jealous. He continued to press his advantage, raining blow after blow on the guy, dodging the mad counter swings that came his way. The Midnighter felt satisfaction as he force the man's back to a wall, and that the strength his blows were lodging him into said wall. But Midnighter knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He couldn't maintain this speed for very long. It was his intention to end it here and now, beating this guy down so hard that he wouldn't be able get back up.

All the while, the maniac just kept grinning.

After another moment, Midnighter leapt back from his foe. His lungs were burning, but he managed to keep his breathing under control. As the dust cleared from the onslaught, the man was still standing, but his head was down, his limp body wedged into the wall. Midnighter smirked, and turned to walk away...

"Hehehe...," Midnighter paused in mid-step, and slowly turned back to see his opponents body shaking. The man threw his head back, laughing in such a deranged manner that even Midnighter was disturbed.

"That...was...GLORIOUS!!!! HAHA!! I haven't been this injured in almost fifty years!! HeheHAHA! I can finally stop holding back!!," he screamed as he ripped off his eye patch.

_You have got to be shitting me_, Midnighter thought as the man's aura nearly tripled in intensity. Powerful winds whipped around the maniac, and Midnighter started finding it a little hard to breathe, and everything seemed so heavy. It was like being caught in a hurricane and a vacuum on Jupiter at the same time.

Then the maniac simply swung his sword to the side, and the torrent ceased,. Midnighter watched in shock as the adjacent building began to topple over, sliced in half. The man grinned before charging Midnighter swinging his sword so fast as to practically create a wall of blades.

It took all of Midnighter's experience, speed, and the full capacity of his combat computer just to avoid the life threatening swings. He could feel the force of the cuts that hit, and there were a lot. There was no thoughts of counter attacking. No looking for openings. Every fiber of Midnighter's being was focused on staying alive.

Until Midnighter realized what a pussy he was being by not fighting back.

He drew his collapsible quarterstaff from his sleeve and extended it with a flick. It remained whole for all of two seconds before the man's sword cleaved it in half. Midnighter tried to use the halves as batons. They lasted half as long as the staff. He tried everything in the arsenal of weapons he kept in his coat.

The shurikens bit into flesh.

The baseball bat cracked his skull.

The knives imbedded into his elbows.

A stapler's worth of staples lodged into his throat.

But nothing phased this guy.

Midnighter had been backed into a corner, and he knew he was almost out of options. Though this guy's injuries weren't healing, they weren't really bleeding all that much either. Then he noticed that maniac was starting to look a little woozy. He was still grinning, but his eyes were droopy, his movements a little sluggish.

Midnighter quickly ducked as the man made a swing meant to decapitate him. The force of the swing demolished the wall Midnighter was backed into. Then he saw it. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen aside from his husband.

An opening.

He lunged from his crouch, grabbing the monster throat to swing around onto his back. And then began to furiously wail on the back of the giant's guy's head. Midnighter pushed every last drop of strength into the flurry of blows.

The giant began to stumble.

He didn't stop.

The giant fell to his knees.

He didn't stop.

The giant fell forward and hit the ground.

He didn't stop.

The giant quit twitching.

Midnighter stopped. He sat there, fist raised, looking down on the bloody pulp that was now this maniac's head. He wasn't dead, Midnighter observed, but he definitely wasn't getting back up. Midnighter allowed himself to flop to the side, panting and grinning. He rasped out.

"That was awesome."

**Winner: The Midnighter (Wildstorm comics)**

If you liked what you read, remember I'm taking your requests. Please review!


	3. Round 1 Announcement

Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to inform you that the next chapter will be up some time over the weekend. And now, to reveal the next two contenders:

**Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!**

Versus

**Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder!**

Who will win? Find out this weekend…


	4. Round 1: Dick Grayson vs Edward Elric

So sorry for the long delay (T.T)! Here's the fight I promised.

**Dick Grayson (DC Comics) versus Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

******Combatant Breakdown:**

Dick Grayson:

-Fighting Skill: Master martial artist and extremely acrobatic

-Equipment: Multitude of Gadgets and Weaponry on person

-Mental Abilities: Highly intelligent and a brilliant detective

-Superhuman Abilities: None

-Personality: Bright, Intuitive, Enthusiastic

-Edge: Trained by the Batman

Edward Elric:

-Fighting Skill: Expert martial artist, very athletic and tough

-Equipment: Superhumanly strong and durable mechanical arm and leg

-Mental Abilities: Bona fide genius with an encyclopedic knowledge of several sciences

-Superhuman Abilities: Prodigal user of alchemy

-Personality: Hot headed, confident, relentless, and a good heart

-Edge: Vast experience in the field despite young age

* * *

Dick Grayson loved being a superhero. Once upon a time he loved the daredevil acrobatics that came with being sidekick to the Dark Knight, flying through Gotham City side by side with his father figure. Nowadays however, Dick began to pity his mentor.

Bruce was always so dark and serious, dedicated to the point that he didn't allow himself any lasting relationships. While he looked up to the man, Dick couldn't begin to image living such a lonely life. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of fighting in a nearby alley.

_Time to work_, Dick thought, twisting in mid jump, aiming his grappling hook. A brief swing later, Robin landed in the alley. When he landed, he looked up to see an unusually short teenager with long blond hair done in a pony tail. He was wearing a long red coat, black pants and shirt, and white gloves.

"Who are you calling so small that he gets to star in a movie with the part of 'main character's freckle'?," the teen screamed, violently slamming a man into the alley wall by gripping his collar. Dick had seen more than enough as he began his approach.

"Hey you!," Dick yelled. The teen seemed to snap out of it, dropping the battered man to face him, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!," Robin said with a knowing grin. Red Coat's glare suddenly became furious. Dick almost half-expected steam to come out of the kid's ears.

"Who are you calling so small he could use a grasshopper in a rodeo?," the blond screamed before charging Robin, left fist primed for a punch. Robin's eyes widened as he swept to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow. Red Coat twisted on his foot mid stride, causing his the heel of his right foot to collide with Dick's cheek.

Dick staggered, not expecting the blond to be able to strike from such an awkward position. But he recovered within half a moment, responding with a swift kick of his own. Red Coat rolled with rather gracefully, somersaulting then springing to his feet in a near perfect jujitsu stance. The poor man that was being abused shakily fled the scene.

* * *

Ed couldn't believe his rotten luck. First, that fat, stupid homunculus swallowed him and Ling whole. Then some weird contraption in that thing's stomach struck him with a lightning bolt. Then he woke up in some alley in a strange city. And then some insensitive jerk called him short! And NOW, he was caught up in a fight with some walking traffic light in tights!

_Doesn't matter_, Ed thought, _Got to beat this guy and find a way back to my world._ Fullmetal had to admit though, this circus performer knew his stuff. 'Tights', as Ed designated him, was agile, skillful, and inventive, often using his environment to set up attacks from unusual and unexpected angles.

The sound of Tights springing off a fire escape broke Ed's train of thought. Instinctively Ed swept his prosthetic right arm, knocking the fierce aerial kick off its path. The eye's of Tights' mask seemed to widen as he tumbled to the pavement.

* * *

_This guy's arm is mechanical!_, Dick realized as he rolled back to his feet, _That last block reminded me of my sparring sessions with Cyborg!_

"Who are you!," Dick demanded. Red Coat was a martially skilled cyborg willing to attack both innocent civilians and costumed superheroes alike. In other words, a dangerous guy worth knowing. Red Coat paused, looking contemplative while maintaining his stance. Then his face twisted into a cocky grin.

"Isn't it rude to demand someone's name before giving your own?," Robin was a little surprised by such a reasonable response, but he didn't let it phase him.

"People call me Robin," Dick answered, also keeping in stance, "And you are?"

"Edward Elric," again, Robin was taken aback by another normal response, "But people call me the Fullmetal Alchemist," Dick smirked.

"Would that name have something to do with your metal arm?," Ed's eyes widened a little, then his expression became chagrined.

"You could say that."

"Just checking," Robing quipped, before casually tossing a smoke capsule.

* * *

_Cute_, Ed thought as he coughed,_ this is no doubt for-_, a sudden blow to the stomach sent him stumbling before he could complete his thought. This strike marked the continuation of this Robin's acrobatic onslaught. _I thought he was dangerous before, but know that I can't see him..._

Ed did all he could to defend himself, but the inability to sight his opponent made that next to impossible. And he was starting to vary his strikes, using stylized throwing weapons. After about a minute of this, Ed's temper was frayed as he was knocked into a puddle.

"ENOUGH!," Edward screamed as he clapped his hands together, then slammed them into his wet shirt and jacket.

* * *

Dick nearly gasped as the view of his infrared goggles was suddenly flooded with red. For the briefest instant he felt a wave of scalding heat wash over him. It didn't really hurt Dick, but his skin was all red now. Fearing that Fullmetal's arm might have exploded, Robin switched back to regular vision, only to see that the smoke from his capsule had been completely dispersed.

He noticed that Edward's red jacket and black were in tatters. His opponent seemed to notice as well, and he unceremoniously ripped the shredded remains off his body and threw them aside. Now that Fullmetal was shirtless, Robin could get a good look at that prosthetic arm.

The limb was definitely more mechanical that robotic, and appeared to be surgically grafted directly on the shoulder socket. Dick couldn't help but imagine how painful the installation process must have been. But he didn't have time to finish his thought as Fullmetal clapped his hands together and touched the ground.

Pure energy danced along the pavement, and the ground around Robin seemed to come alive. Instincts screaming, Robin leaped onto the nearby fire escape. The moving pavement halted, formed into an incomplete dome. Dick looked back and forth between the structure and Edward in shock.

"What the hell was that!," Robin demanded. His opponent's face showed a grim determination as he clapped his hands together.

"I told you," Edward stated as he touched the brick wall, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!," with that statement all of the fire escapes bolts were dislodged from the alley wall.

* * *

_Good reflexes_, Edward thought as Robin launched himself off of the falling fire escape. The tangled mass of metal crashed to the pavement with an ungodly amount of racket. Ed quickly prepared another transmutation as Robin was about to land on a dumpster.

Ed's attack was just a hair too slow, as Robin used the elasticity of the dumpsters plastic lid to hop over the extended cube jutting out of the pavement. Before Ed could try again Robin was on top of him, using the dumpster as a launching point.

The exchange was a furious storm of fists and feet, ending with Edward's prosthetic arm punching a hole straight into the dumpsters side. Robin flipped away and began winging little throwing weapons again, but Ed was prepared this time. Almost instantly he transmuted some cover using the pavement, and an instant later he sent half the bricks of the intact wall flying across the narrow alley.

* * *

Robin was quick to use the wreckage of the fire escape as cover, but as soon as that volley ended the pavement around him sparked to life. Robins quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding another alchemical snare.

_This guy's insanely dangerous!_, Robin raged in his head as he twisted away from another environmental volley, _he's an excellent fighter, has super strong prosthetic limbs, and now he's using some kind of terrain altering magic!_, Robin then noticed the downed fire escape, the wrecked alley walls, and the ground riddled with constructs,_ If this keeps up, he could wreck the entire city block! I've gotta stop him!_

Dick hurled another smoke capsule at his opponent, and the moment it detonated he winged several birdarangs into the cloud. A muffled curse signaled Ed stumbling out of the smoke, his real arm covered in blood.

Robin knew an opportunity when he saw one. He charged his wounded quarry, confident that the fight was over. But confidence can be a dangerous thing, and over confidence is downright deadly.

Robin was over confident.

He was too confident to notice that the old dumpster was now free of rust.

He was too confident to notice that a puddle had mysteriously vanished.

He was too confident to see that small smile on his opponent's face.

And in his confidence Robin forget to plan for a spinning back fist.

In an instant, his opponent seemed to spin in slow motion. Dick Grayson bit back a scream as an arm of solid steel slammed into his ribs and sent him flying.

* * *

Edward couldn't help but feel satisfied at the sound of his opponent crashing into some trashcans.

_That must have broken a rib_, he mused as he stared at the now prone Robin. He then shrugged as he shook the rust filled water from his real arm. While that got the water off, the rust remained.

"Blech...", Ed muttered as he tried to use his mechanical hand to wipe the grime off. That was when he noticed one of Robin's throwing weapons jammed into his wrist, "When did he...," Ed turned to face his opponent, but he was gone. A small beeping sound drew his attention to the ground, and the glowing disk at his feet.

Ed groaned the moment before the explosive disc detonated.

* * *

Robin took shallow breathes as we observed the explosion engulf the blond. Standing while holding his side, he began to assess the damage.

_My ribs aren't broken, but they're definitely bruised. And I'm sore as all hell. Other than that I think I'm okay. Can't believe he didn't hear my grappl-_

Robin was jarred out of his thoughts at the sight a crouched Edward slowly rose from the dust of the blast. His hands sparked with the energy that created the platform he was now riding. Dick couldn't hide his astonishment.

"H-how.."

"This platform," Ed interrupted, ripping the birdarang out of his artificial wrist and throwing is aside, "I used it to shield myself," Robin simply chuckled while taking his stance. Edward jumped onto the roof from his platform while clapping his hands.

Edward unleashed a furious alchemical barrage, using the grainy substance covering the roof as makeshift buck-shot. But Robin was very observant, and was using the moment the alchemical energy sparked as it entered the substance as a warning to dodge.

Robin returned the favor by way of his birdarangs. But Edward simply used the gravel as a deterrent, knocking the projectiles out of their path. Smoke capsules met a similar fate, being knocked off the roof before they can even detonate.

Robin then switched to explosive pellets. While not as strong as the disc, they still packed quite a wallop. Plus they were much harder to notice. Even as his ribs screamed, Dick thought up a plan of attack.

* * *

Ed was starting to get annoyed. Robin was starting to use the little pellets that exploded on impact. They looked almost exactly like those smoke pellets too, meaning he had no idea what was coming. And on top of all that, the mechanics in his hand weren't responding properly because of damage.

As next barrage of pellets came screaming at him, Ed went for broke and transmuted the gravel into a solid wall. An instant later his entire field of vision was blocked by smoke.

_Crap!_, he thought as he moved from his cover. Staying still in this situation was suicide, as Robin could apparently see in this smoke. He ran for where he knew the building was, dodging all the projectiles he could. But those explosive pellets are hard to notice.

Which is why one struck Ed's leg.

* * *

Dick breathed a painful sigh of relief as he saw his opponent go down. But he panicked when he thought he saw Ed's leg getting blown off. He rushed over to where he saw the blond land, his thermal goggles guiding him through the smoke. He knelt next to the prone form, feeling a warm wetness on his knees. Fearing the worst, he switched back to normal vision.

What he saw stuck him dumb.

And what Dick Grayson didn't see struck him unconscious.

* * *

Edward breathed heavily as he stood over Robin's unconscious form, looking down darkly. Then his teeth started chattering and he began to shiver uncontrollably from the near frozen water covering his body.

_Thank GOD I landed in a puddle_.

Edward looked over to the steaming dummy.

_My guess was right. He was using my body heat to see me in the smoke. By transmuting half of that puddle into steam and sealing it in a gravel dummy, his heat vision couldn't tell the difference. And by completely covering my body in frost, I was able to hide myself long enough to get behind him. _

Edward sighed as he looked down at his automail leg. The pellet had almost completely severed it at the knee. All that kept together was a hasty transmutation.

"But now I can't bend my knee...," Ed groaned, "...Man, Winry's gonna kill me."

******Winner: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)**


End file.
